


不为人知【啵嘎车】

by guxianzhi11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Idol Jackson Wang, Idol Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Wang Yibo/Jackson wang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Summary: 雷者避开
Relationships: yibo wang/jackson wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	不为人知【啵嘎车】

**Author's Note:**

> 雷者避开

  
*🏍️罢了  
*真不会写我太难了  
*啵嘎  
*休息室  
*雷者快走

王一博不是第一次领教小男友的缠人。  
王嘉尔穿着一件再简单不过的白衬衫，是有点V字的设计，只能窥见锁骨边缘的精致。

王一博搂了上去，将头垂在男人脖颈间轻轻嗅着，莓果和淡淡的花香顿时充斥鼻尖。咬着近在嘴边的小巧的耳垂，从白皙亵玩到粉红色，王一博才哑着奶音，“喷的什么香水这么勾人？”

忽略在身上肆意点火的手，王嘉尔偏偏头，有些羞涩，“今天没喷。”

王一博手从胸口划过，忽地在男人下方狠狠一捏，满意地听见低哑的烟嗓倾泻出娇喘，“体香？”

“嗯~”王嘉尔被男人手玩着，一条腿挂着男人的背脊，一条腿勾着男人。王一博只顾点火，在两颗粉色上掐掐捏捏，或在两股之间滑擦，惹得王嘉尔春水泛滥。

王嘉尔呻吟着，双眼泛红，用脚去探男人下体，所到之处硬的惊人。王嘉尔用脚背去磨，拿脚趾挂擦，那玩意跳了一跳，越发膨胀地抵着白粉色柔软的脚心。

“嘉嘉想要了？”

王嘉尔搂住勾唇轻笑的男人，用舌头去造访温热的口腔。他知道王一博在床上骚话意外多的惊人，而自己平时的巧言令辞都被男人高超的吻技吞了去。湿漉漉的侵入勾缠，口水交换的滋滋声在安静的房间听起来格外色情。

王嘉尔又脸红了。

分离刹那的银丝还藕断丝连着，王嘉尔简直不敢看对面的那双眼睛，温度烫的吓人。王一博双手放在男人因减肥又细了的腰上，冒出一句，“又细了。再减肥真一辈子压不了我了。”

王嘉尔闻言瞪了王一博一眼。无奈脸是绯红色，唇色艳丽，眼眶还润着水泽，毫无威慑力。

王一博把衬衫撩上去，露出可爱的粉色乳头，张嘴含住舔弄。王嘉尔缩缩脖子，被大手下意识地捏了捏后颈。牙齿轻轻地刮蹭着红豆，王一博用力嘬了一下，就听见王嘉尔失控的一声娇喘。

王嘉尔对这很敏感，王一博就更喜欢舔他的两颗。吊着那一颗扯出有力地吸着，像是没断奶的婴儿。王嘉尔撑不住，下面硬的难受，他想用手去摸摸，但被男人按住。乳头被男人惩罚性地又舔又咬，还恶作剧地把腿抵在两腿之间，直逼私处，用膝盖不紧不慢地蹭着那处可观的隆起。

“嗯~一博帮我摸摸。”王嘉尔硬的都要哭了，男人还在这里玩的不亦乐乎。王一博挑挑眉，如了男友的愿，伸进内裤掌控到底的时候还不忘调侃了一句我家宝贝真骚。

王一博手生的好看，修长有力，骨节分明，活也干的比自力更生漂亮百倍。  
王嘉尔在享受的守护晕晕乎乎还在想王一博是不是经常打手枪。

修剪的圆润的指甲划过囊袋惹得王嘉尔一阵颤抖，王一博没忍住又去深吻他，一只手也没忘记抚弄着柱身，从上到下，到龟头处骚弄着扣着马眼刺激着小男友。

王嘉尔凭着直觉往王一博手上顶送，光裸的胸肌贴合着男人的胸膛，下体被大手爱抚着，随着速度的加快胸膛大力起伏，前胸的白肉细腻的微颤，又被男人舔咬过去。

“呃……”王嘉尔泻在男人手心，才睁眼看看人。微启的杏仁眼魅色如丝，直勾人魄。王一博将手里的都填进王嘉尔股间，顺着股缝往里扣动。

“唔……”王嘉尔扭扭屁股，男人的手在里面乱按让他有些难受，更多的是空虚。他张着嘴伸出小舌去勾王一博，王一博笑着和他接吻。

在内壁里刮擦，拓展到一定程度时退下，王一博把腰带啪的打开，掏出硬的流水的阴茎，找准位置往蜜穴里戳。将偌大的龟头挤进，王嘉尔和王一博同时发出满意的喟叹。王一博啪地拍了一下王嘉尔白皙泛红的屁股，溅起一层情色的肉浪。

妈的屁股肉倒是一点没少。

王一博耸着前身往前顶送，一抽一送把王嘉尔和王一博的距离拉大又拉小。王  
嘉尔内里被压缩到极点，一根形状可观的肉棒摩擦抽送，前端的龟头像带着刺密的小勾子连连勾住王嘉尔的敏感点。王一博又忍不住去打男人翘起的屁股。

什么敏感点？都是屁。王嘉尔恨不得亲个嘴儿都能喘的和岛国片里浪到飞起的小零一样。

在第一次做的时候王一博还犹豫着措施问题，但舌吻的时候隐秘的烟嗓低低地在耳边喘气。

去他妈的措施。这你能忍的住？谁忍谁不是男人。

于是不知道是王嘉尔天赋异禀还是自己的前戏做的充足。就着两人的精液和口水王一博硬生生掰开了王嘉尔的屁股，一插到底。

后果就是一个星期没肢体接触罢了。

王一博每每想起就会提醒自己先爽王嘉尔，等男友爽了什么都好商量，像是用三只套子的计划也可以趁机实现。

王嘉尔减肥了形体更加流畅纤细，那小腰真禁不起王一博大手一握，顺着可一手握住的脚踝往小腿上游走，将腿架在自己的肩上闭眼亲了亲，开始温柔的顶送。

王嘉尔被王一博一脸虔诚的样子逗笑，伸出手玩他头发。两人参加街舞节目都换了新发型，王一博还挑染了绿色的头发，眼影一刷显得五官更加立体精致，像只鬼魅的海妖。

王嘉尔本淡淡地笑着，由着王一博的动作逐渐皱起了好看的眉头。他笑起来很甜，露出兔牙和虎牙，生动的样子减龄不少。不笑又是另一幅模样，因为近视而集中的视线深锁的眉头使得整个人散发着凌冽的气场。但在床上他又是被掌控的，娇声娇气地命令着行使者的速率轻重。

看似被掌控，实则以最聪明的姿态操纵着一切，像个高高在上的公主。

王一博猛地往前一顶，王嘉尔便紧紧搂着男人的脖颈，俏皮地眨眼，“一博慢一点嘛~”

王一博把男人细长的腿折到奇异的角度，看着他的表情也Wink了一下，“不要。”

说完便开始执行。

快速的抽插使得内壁里汁液纵横，随着肉棒的上下起伏撞击着两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，啪啪啪的水声格外色情。

王一博还硬着，但碍于场合没有再做下去射满男人。退出男人体内的时候肉棒染着一层闪闪发亮的水光，王一博拿沾了精液的手指去抚王嘉尔鲜红的嘴唇。

他知道王嘉尔没涂口红，男人天生的广东唇色时常让人误会涂了口红。只有王一博亲的出来，是嫩嫩软软的属于王嘉尔独特的味道。

王嘉尔知道男人隐晦动作的含义，晓得因为地点原因男人放过了他。王嘉尔顺从的张开嘴，任男人把好看的手指探进口腔。捉住乱动的舌，模拟性交的动作在王嘉尔嘴里抽插，不一会儿手指上沾满了晶莹剔透。

王嘉尔俯下身子，男人的粗长勃发与自己相对。侧着循着柱身向上舔，手也不空闲地轻轻掐着囊袋，王嘉尔只想快点把男人口射。柱身太长不能一口包住，王嘉尔含着龟头只能吞下一半，口腔被塞满，腮帮鼓起的地方是男人的欲望。

王一博轻轻摸着男友的头，打了发胶的头发有些硬，艰难地忍受着折磨。

用虎牙细细地咬着龟头，舌尖不时地扫过马眼的刺激让王一博没忍住地在男人口里微微抽送。怕插坏男人嘴巴，王一博想着男人撅着满是自己精液的屁股给自己口的糜烂艳丽模样射了王嘉尔一嘴。

王嘉尔在男人递上来的手掌心吐出污浊，身上也被男人细心擦洗。王一博秉承爽过后还是孙子的原则伺候着王公主，趁机又摸上摸下的揩揩油。

只吃一顿怎么能饱？王嘉尔知道王一博在性事简直是匹恶狼，瞧见自己两眼放光的那种。否则两人也不会趁着拍摄间隙在没有摄像头的休息室和偷情一般的做爱。

收拾好之后两人又是谁也和谁不熟的样子各玩各的手机，窗子被王一博早早打开散了令人遐想的味道 。

导演进来与两人沟通节目的安排，“嘉尔啊，那个节目上你和一博得battle那段，你得带好气氛啊。”

“当然啦，陈导你放心。”王嘉尔露出标准的括弧笑。手机收到一条微信，在陈导转身和王一博聊天的时候王嘉尔点开，“晚上继续。”

王嘉尔抬眼朝那边看，王一博笑着与他对视。


End file.
